


The Year Game

by angelacaduca (kallistei)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 19:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1659104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angelacaduca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junsu's favourite suit is hearts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Year Game

On tour, Junsu practices card tricks while they wait for the staff to finish setting up. Yoochun sits opposite him and picks a card when he's told to, tries to track the cards falling through Junsu's hands, watches hearts and diamonds, clubs and spades and jokers flicking in and out of sight faster than Yoochun can follow.

Junsu carries more hearts than he knows tucked in the spaces between his fingers and up his sleeves, carries them so lightly Yoochun forgets they're there until he puts his hand on Junsu's chest and feels his own heart beating against his palm.


End file.
